Stork No Jutsu
by kigen
Summary: “Iruka-sensei said than when two people love each other, they do a summons. Cept you have to summon a stork, cause when you summon a stork, and you ask it really nice, sometimes it gives you a baby! Let's have a baby Sasuke." Little Naruto and Sausuke fic


**Stork-No-Jutsu**

By: Kigen

Was feeling fluffy and cute, so I decided to crank this out in an attempt to get the creative juices flowing

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. If it did, Stork-No-Jutsu would be a cannon episode.

:-:-:-:-:

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Guess what Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up from his spot squatting in the dirt to see Naruto running towards him. The boy was only four years old, and his opened mouth grin was wide despite him missing his two front teeth. "What?" Sasuke stood up, brushing off his knees. It wouldn't do to mess up his clothes.

"Let's have a baby!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. Despite having just turned five and knowing far more than Naruto, he still haven't figured out exactly how babies came into existence.

"Let's have a baby." Naruto repeated, panting and out of breath from his excitement.

"How are we gonna do that Stupid? You don't even know where babies come from."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Uh-huh! I do too know. Iruka-sensei told me."

"Well, Nii-san told me you had to be a grown up to have a baby, and Nii-san's a bajillion times smarter than Iruka-sensei." Sasuke scowled.

"Well, Iruka-sensei said all we had to do was summon a stork."

"What's a stork?"

"It's like, a really big white bird. But, but listen." Naruto squirmed, unable to stand still. "Iruka-sensei said than when two people love each other very, very a lot, that they do a summons. Ya know, like Kakashi-jiji summons his doggies. Cept you have to summon a stork, cause when you summon a stork, and you ask it really, really nice, sometimes it'll give you a baby!" Naruto finished with a bounce, almost toppling Sasuke

"But don't you need a mommy and a daddy to have a baby?"

"I guess." Naruto scrunched up his nose. "But, it can have two daddies instead!"

"How are we gonna summon a stork?"Sasuke asked, now that the daddy situation was taken care of. "I dun know how to summon."

"Ano, ano... we can go ask Kakashi-jiji how he summons his doggies, or we can ask your Nii-san how to summon."

"Kaa-san said to summon you hafta sign a contract and use hand signs to call out the animal." Sasuke rubbed his chin, remembering what his family had taught him about different jutsus.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Where are we gonna get a contract?"

"We have blank scrolls at my house. We can make one." Sasuke smiled, started to get excited. A baby would be a lot of fun to play with.

"Okie. Let's go to your house." Naruto followed Sasuke, humming happily. "Ne, Sasuke? Where's the baby gonna sleep and stuff?"

"Ummm... I guess at my house. I got a lot of room for a baby."

"What about me?" Naruto asked. "It's my baby too, so I gotta help take care of it."

"Okay. Then, you can stay too. Tou-san can't say no if we got a baby." Sasuke reasoned. If a baby wasn't a good enough reason to let Naruto spend the night, then what was?

"Yay! I'm gonna live with Sasuke!" Naruto giggled, slipping off his shoes at Sasuke's door.

Running to his room, Sasuke grabbed an empty scroll, ink, and some brushes, before scurrying to the back yard. Once it was spread open, Naruto grabbed a brush. "So, what's supposed to be on it?"

"I dunno. You're the one that told me about the jutsu dummy." Sasuke picked up his own brush.

"Well, all the scrolls with ninjutsu in it that Iruka-sensei has a secret code on it, so..." Naruto began to scribble with the brush, making up his own summoning code.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke watched as the blond seemed to splash ink without rhyme or reason.

"I'm making a summoning jutsu Sasuke. Don't just sit there, help me."

Not one to be outdone, Sasuke dipped his brush into the ink and joined Naruto in splashing the page with their make believe symbols. Soon, all but the bottom of the page was covered, just enough room to write their names.

"Okay, now all we have to do is sign." Naruto lifted his brush.

"No dummy, You gotta sign with your blood."

"Blood? Ewwwww!" Naruto squealed. "I dun wanna get any owies!"

"But you gotta use blood, or it won't work."

Naruto pouted. "Fine... But you gotta kiss it better when we're done."

"Fine Dummy. I'll kiss it better when we're done." Sasuke bit his own finger, quickly scrawling his name with as much grace as a five year old could possess.

Whimpering, Naruto bit his own finger, blood dripping onto the paper as he paused.

"What's wrong? Sign it Naruto."

"Sasuke..." Naruto fidgeted, embarrassed. "I dun know how to write my name." he admitted.

"You don't?"

"Uh-uh. Iruka-sensei's still teaching me."

"It's okay. Here." Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his own, carefully scrawling the other boy's name out for him. "U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to. There, all done."

"Thank you Sasuke." he held his finger up. "You promised to kiss it better." he reminded the raven.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste, but kissed the boo-boo. "There. Better?"

"Uh-huh." Naruto grinned widely. "All better. Now, we gotta do the handseals."

"Which ones?"

"Ano... pig... horse... monkey.. rabbit." Naruto did each seal as he spoke. "That should work."

"Okay." Sasuke memorized the seals.

"Ready?" Naruto bounced, holding his hands out.

"Yeah."

"Okay! Pig, horse, moneky, rabbit, Stork-no-jutsu!" Slamming his hand onto the ground, Sasuke followed suit.

They waited in silence a moment, before Sasuke glared. "It didn't work dummy."

"Yeah huh! It just takes a minute! Meanie-head Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"I don't see a stork anywhere Naruto."

"What about that?" Naruto pointed to a bird preening it's feathers in a tree.

"That's a hawk Dummy."

"I'm not a dummy Poopie head!"

"I'm not a Poopie head, Stupid face!"

"Meanie head!"

"Dorkwad!"

"Boys, boys." Mitoko came out to see what all the nose is. "What are you two fighting about?"

"Sasuke called me stupid!"

"Naruto won't give me a baby!"

Mitoko sighed. This was the start to another headache. "Sasuke, Naruto, don't call each other names. Now, the both of you. Come here and sit, sit down Naruto, and explain what's going on."

"We were gonna do stork-no-jutsu and summon a stork so it could give us a baby, just like Iruka-sensei said, but it didn't work." Naruto pouted.

"That's cause Naruto doesn't know what he's doing." Sasuke muttered.

"Meanie head!"

"Stupid face!"

"Boys settle down." Mitoko sighed. "Babies don't come from storks, not even summoned ones."

"Then where to they come from Kaa-san?"

"Yeah, tell us Sasuke's mom!"

"Well, you see... when two people love each other very much..."

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto were crawling through the dirt of Sasuke's garden.

"Hey Sasuke! Have you found any cabbages yet?"

:-:-:-:-:

Wasn't that cute? No cabbages were harmed in the making of this fic.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


End file.
